<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someday by Ixthalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139469">Someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia'>Ixthalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Alphabet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*D is for daddy kink*</p>
<p>Bucky loves indulging our reader's kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Alphabet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear I really am trying to keep these short!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knelt in the middle of his bed, waiting as patiently as she could muster for him to finish in the shower.</p>
<p>She’d toyed with the idea of joining him of course, of slipping into the steam-filled room and dropping to her knees before him…</p>
<p>The pebbled stone shower floor would hurt her knees, but she didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Bruised knees were a small price to pay to hear him gasp her name, and after being apart for nearly a month, she was eager to find out how quickly he’d spill on her tongue…</p>
<p>But the others had said the mission had been particularly difficult, and she didn’t want to deprive him of a few minutes of solitude to clear his head. If the trail of bloody, muddy gear he’d left on the floor on his way to the bathroom was any indication, it was sorely needed.</p>
<p>She shifted a bit to get more comfortable, wiggling her knees further apart so the soft, familiar fabric of his duvet grazed between her legs.</p>
<p>It sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>She considered wearing one of the lacey thongs he loved her in or maybe the sheer camisole she’d yet to wear for him, but in the end opted to wear the maroon Henley she’d snagged from his hamper the day after he’d left…and nothing else.</p>
<p>It had made slinking down the hall a little bit more thrilling, though she still hoped someday soon there would be no more sneaking around.</p>
<p>She was head over heels in love with him. She didn’t care about whatever qualms the others had, or what the media thought. She wanted be able to surprise him with a kiss when he waited for his coffee to brew in the morning, his hair still tousled from sleep. She wanted to hold his hand when they were out enjoying rare down-time, and lean on his shoulder when they settled in the living room for a movie night with their friends…</p>
<p>Was that too much to hope for?</p>
<p>The water abruptly shut off, and she perked up, eager to finally lay eyes on him.</p>
<p>To confirm for herself that he was home, that he was safe.</p>
<p>That after four long, miserable weeks…she could finally exhale.</p>
<p>“Be right with you, babydoll,” Bucky called to her, his voice like music to her ears.</p>
<p>She smiled. If the rustling sounds and mumbled curses were any indication, he was trying to <em>somewhat</em> tidy up the bathroom.</p>
<p>It was his room and she’d told him numerous times he could do whatever he pleased, she’d brave it to be with him, but he still tried to control the mess for her sake.</p>
<p>He knew how it could wear at her anxiety if she wasn’t having a great day.</p>
<p>When he gave a heavy sigh, she decided to intervene.</p>
<p>“Bucky, love, leave it,” she clutched the hem of the Henley, “I need you…”</p>
<p>He finally opened the door, but his focus wasn’t on her. He was bent over, gathering up his boots, trousers and god only knew what else. His hair was still dripping wet and fell in his face as he bent to snatch each item up from the floor, a trim <em>long</em> overdue.</p>
<p>She wanted to scold him, but he was standing there dripping wet, utterly oblivious, and with nothing but a crisp white towel wrapped around his waist to shield him from her greedy gaze.</p>
<p>“Bucky,” she gave a petulant whine, “love…”</p>
<p>Her tone must have done it, because he finally looked up.</p>
<p>…and had the fucking audacity to blush.</p>
<p>“O-Oh.”</p>
<p>He dropped his boots.</p>
<p>“Babydoll…”</p>
<p>His trousers hit the floor.</p>
<p>She zeroed in on his perfect lips as his tongue slowly, teasingly slid along his plump bottom lip.</p>
<p>Oh, she missed those lips…</p>
<p>“Buck…”</p>
<p>As all consuming as her want for him was, her concerns for his wellbeing remained front of mind. At a glance, he seemed well enough, but she knew he healed fairly quickly. A scrape or bruise might have faded, but the deep aches in his muscles and joints took a bit longer.</p>
<p>And he was notorious for downplaying his injuries.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she asked, her eyes watery and her voice weak.</p>
<p>The second his features softened, the tightness in her chest lessened.</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby,” he approached the bed, “I am now.”</p>
<p>She crawled to the edge, sighing in relief as he hugged her tight.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” he mumbled, kissing her neck and inhaling her scent, “fuck, I missed you so much…”</p>
<p>The warmth of his shower still clung to him, and she hummed in delight as he held her, content to bask in it.</p>
<p>In him.</p>
<p>“I missed you too…”</p>
<p>If she was being honest, truly honest, it had been hell. Their friends surely had their suspicions, but she tried to be tactful to conceal just how badly she was missing Bucky’s presence in the compound. All she wanted to do though was pester Friday for updates and stay curled up in Bucky’s bed till he got back.</p>
<p>But no, she had to be productive.</p>
<p>“When did you snag this?” Bucky tugged at the back of his shirt on her.</p>
<p>She was swimming in it, but that was part of why she loved wearing his clothes. There was something about his warmth, his scent, clinging to the fabric that stoked something deep inside of her.</p>
<p>It was a moment of vulnerability, the reminder of just how small she was next to him, but also of comfort. His scent – a delicious mix of his body wash, cologne and sweat – was often enough to calm her nerves when he was gone.</p>
<p>“Day after you left,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“You could have taken something clean, baby,” he chuckled, nipping the curve of her neck playfully.</p>
<p>She kissed his neck.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t have smelled like you,” she gave a light, nervous chuckle, “so it was either this or camp out on your bed till you got back.”</p>
<p>His Henley she could at least hide in her room and sleep in. No one saw how bad she had it for him. There was no way to explain sleeping in his bed that didn’t out them…though she had spent a night agonizing over a ‘valid’ excuse.</p>
<p>Bucky gave a soft snort of amusement.</p>
<p>“You sayin’ I stink, baby?”</p>
<p>She pinched his side.</p>
<p>“Jerk…it’s comforting, you know that…”</p>
<p>He ran his hands up and down her back as he laughed.</p>
<p>“You just get off on me admitting it,” she continued, though her tone lacked all venom, “you’re mean…”</p>
<p>Bucky’s hands dipped down, and her breath caught in her throat as he grabbed her ass.</p>
<p>“Bucky…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he squeezed and parted her cheeks, “what’s up, babydoll?”</p>
<p>She couldn’t think straight. What little material separated their bodies was all she could think about. She wanted him. However he wanted didn’t matter. Her mouth, her pussy, her ass…</p>
<p>Anything.</p>
<p>Everything.</p>
<p>She squeezed her thighs together.</p>
<p>“Did you really sneak over here in my Henley and nothin’ else?”</p>
<p>She managed something of a nod as she let her hands wander down his back.</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>He lightly tapped her ass with his flesh hand.</p>
<p>“What a bad girl,” he purred, “what am I gonna do with you?”</p>
<p>He <em>never</em> used his metal hand to do anything more than hold close or squeeze her buttock or breast. Early on, she’d asked him to finger her with his sleek vibranium digits, but he’d paled at the request. It has sparked a long conversation that ultimately ended with him admitting that despite everything, he was terrified of hurting her.</p>
<p>An unexpected confession that still broke her heart…and explained, at least partially, why he was so reticent to reveal their relationship to the team.</p>
<p>His hands had left her ass to slip under the Henley and settle at her hips.</p>
<p> “What do you need, babydoll?”</p>
<p>From then on, she contented herself in knowing that <em>someday</em> everyone would know how much she loved him.</p>
<p>Someday.</p>
<p>Until then, she’d gladly sneak around for him.</p>
<p>“Can you be daddy tonight?”</p>
<p>His hands traveled higher, over her ribs, and she whimpered.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he kissed her shoulder, “of course, baby girl…”</p>
<p>She relaxed against him.</p>
<p>Handing over control to him was comfortable, but it hadn’t always been. It had taken her a while to admit to him that it was something she needed sometimes.</p>
<p>Embarrassment, she supposed, kept her tight-lipped. That and the fear that he’d run for the hills if he knew. After all, what did it say about her?</p>
<p>But Bucky – god bless him – didn’t even flinch when it slipped out one heated night early into their relationship. No, he’d merely kissed her gently and rolled with it as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him.</p>
<p>She knew then that he was safe.</p>
<p>Safe to bare her soul to…safe to explore with.</p>
<p>He pulled back, chuckling as she still tried to cling to him.</p>
<p>“Baby…”</p>
<p>He kissed her lips.</p>
<p>“You aching for me?” he asked, their lips grazing as he spoke, “are you, baby girl?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes, daddy…”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he kissed her again, “then get that Henley off, baby. It’s mine…and you didn’t ask to borrow it…”</p>
<p>She bit her lip and sheepishly did as he said, shivering as she tugged the material up and cool air hit her skin.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby girl,” he hissed, “look at you.”</p>
<p>She let the Henley drop to her side.</p>
<p>“Please…touch me, daddy,” she whispered.</p>
<p>His hands returned to her hips, and her heart leapt into her throat.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” she gasped, “p-please…”</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>She was going to lose her mind.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” she licked her lips, “f-fuck me…please…”</p>
<p>Bucky held her gaze as he tugged the towel free from his waist.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna ride me, baby girl…”</p>
<p>His pretty blue eyes were blown dark.</p>
<p>“Think you can take me?”</p>
<p>Four weeks with only her fingers and her trusty vibrator to keep her company might have been enough to prep her for the average man, but Bucky was far from average. He was so <em>fucking</em> thick, and a bit longer than what was comfortable…but she loved it, loved him.</p>
<p>Loved the sting as her body tried to accommodate him…</p>
<p>And damnit, he had the prettiest cock she’d ever seen.</p>
<p>His size made deep-throating difficult, but she loved to suck his tip and trace the veins along the length of his cock with her tongue…</p>
<p>And the sounds he made when she played with his balls…</p>
<p>She moaned.</p>
<p>“I’ll try, daddy,” she ran her hand down his chest, giving him a coy look as she neared his happy trail, “be gentle?”</p>
<p>“Always, baby.”</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead and sat on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he took her hand and gently guided her to straddle him, “oh no, baby, not yet…”</p>
<p>He’d stopped her from settling over his cock, inching her further up his body so she sat on his stomach.</p>
<p>“Daddy,” she grumbled, frustrated, “please…”</p>
<p>He grabbed her hands, pressing them to his pecs before gripping her hips. The mischievous smirk on his lips did nothing to calm her want for him.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, baby,” Bucky drawled, “move your hips for me…”</p>
<p>He didn’t have to tell her twice.</p>
<p>She was desperate for relief and the second she rolled her hips, she found it.</p>
<p>“O-Oh my god…”</p>
<p>She gasped, digging her nails into his skin.</p>
<p>Each roll of her hips pressed her slick, sensitive clit against his sculpted core.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl,” Bucky praised, his voice full of awe, “makin’ a mess on me…”</p>
<p>If her head didn’t feel so foggy and strange, she might have had the wherewithal to blush.</p>
<p>“D-Daddy…o-o-h…”</p>
<p>A shaky breath left her, and she bit her lip, frantically jerking her hips back and forth, baring down on him.</p>
<p>“Is my good girl gonna cum for me?” he urged her on, guiding her hips as she trembled atop him, “go on, sweetheart, you can cum…”</p>
<p>She teetered on the edge, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as a familiar tingling pressure bloomed between her legs.</p>
<p>
  <em>O-Oh fuck…yes…yesssssss – </em>
</p>
<p>Her breath caught in her throat as it began to wane.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nonononono…</em>
</p>
<p>“I-I can’t!” she gasped, “d-daddy! Please!”</p>
<p>He smiled and clicked his tongue, slipping his flesh hand downward and –</p>
<p>She keened, her toes curling and her body going rigid as he roughly rubbed her clit.</p>
<p>“Good girl…”</p>
<p>She stretched out over him, planting her hands on either side of his head as he worked her toward her release.</p>
<p>“So fucking desperate…”</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes closed, dipping her head down to hide in the curve of his neck as she mewled.</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ love you, babydoll,” he kissed along her shoulder, “love you so much…”</p>
<p>She came with a sharp, strangled cry.</p>
<p>“Oh…good girl,” he hugged her to him, fingers slowing but not leaving her tender flesh, “fuck…you’re such a good girl…”</p>
<p>She was still shaking when he rolled them over.</p>
<p>“Mine,” he growled, nipping and kissing her neck and chest, “you’re all mine, babydoll…”</p>
<p>She gasped, arching her back as his lips closed around her nipple.</p>
<p>“D-Daddy…”</p>
<p>He quickly moved to her neglected breast, pulling a low whine from her as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before suckling her.</p>
<p>“P-Please,” she raised her hips, “p-please fuck me, daddy…”</p>
<p>He growled, tugging roughly on her nipple and pressing his weight into her as she writhed.</p>
<p>She choked on a sob.</p>
<p>“Daddy!”</p>
<p>He hummed around her tight, sensitive bud.</p>
<p>“Please…daddy…”</p>
<p>The slurping sounds he was making as he sucked her were filthy.</p>
<p>“P-Please…<em>please</em>…I-I need you inside of me…”</p>
<p>She tried to reach between them, eager to guide his cock inside of her.</p>
<p>A month. He’d been gone a month. They had all night to tease each other to the point of madness…right now, she needed to <em>feel</em> him. Need to feel the sting as he filled her…</p>
<p>“Dad –</p>
<p>He grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>“Shhh,” he flicked his tongue over her slick, tender nipple, “I’ve got you, babydoll…”</p>
<p>She whimpered, her head falling back as his cock pressed between her folds.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you…”</p>
<p>He bumped the head of his cock against her clit, chuckling as she gasped before dipping down to prod her opening.  </p>
<p>“Ready, babydoll?”</p>
<p>She wanted to hit him.</p>
<p>Instead, she clawed at his sides, nodding quickly.</p>
<p>Bucky pressed forward, pressing the head of his cock inside of her.</p>
<p>“I missed you, baby,” he hooked his arms under hers, hugging her close, “you’ve got no idea…”</p>
<p>He kissed along her jawline, mumbling filth to her as he pushed forward; filling her so slowly, so carefully it was agonizing.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered as he bottomed out inside of her.</p>
<p>“This what you needed?” he kissed her, “is it, baby?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes!” she hardly recognized her own voice, “o-oh, fuck…”</p>
<p>A deep, guttural groan left him, and she forced her weak, wobbly legs up around his waist. Her heels dug into his ass.</p>
<p>“Babydoll…<em>fuck</em>…”</p>
<p>She couldn’t still the spasming of her body or the vice like clenching of her pussy around his length.</p>
<p>He needed to <em>move</em>.</p>
<p>“Daddy…”</p>
<p>She wanted to be sore in the morning.</p>
<p>“F-Fuck me…”</p>
<p>She wanted him to take what he wanted.</p>
<p>“Buck –</p>
<p>He growled, threading his fingers through her hair. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, intent on devouring her, as he began to slowly rock his hips.</p>
<p>She moaned into their kiss, gasping as he slipped his tongue past her lips.</p>
<p>His pace didn’t remain slow for long.</p>
<p>He slammed into her suddenly, smirking as she yelped and dug her nails even deeper into his skin.</p>
<p>“You need it rough, don’t you, babydoll?”</p>
<p>He held himself deep inside of her as he shifted to pry her legs from around his waist, hooking his arms under her knees. He settled over her, licking his lips as he gazed down at her.</p>
<p>“Thought I was supposed to be gentle?”</p>
<p>“I-I-I…”</p>
<p>She had said that, though at the moment she couldn’t fathom why.</p>
<p>His soft smile made her heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, baby,” he soothed, “I can be rough…”</p>
<p>He braced himself, planting his fists on either side of her.</p>
<p>“I’d do anything for you,” he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “but you gotta promise to tell me if it’s too much…I don’t wanna hurt you, baby.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she smiled, running her hands up his arms, “I know, love. I promise…”</p>
<p>She bared down on him.</p>
<p>“Please…”</p>
<p>His answer was a sharp thrust that forced the air from her lungs.</p>
<p>He draped himself over her, letting a bit of his weight rest on her as he knew she liked.</p>
<p>“D-Don’t stop, daddy…”</p>
<p>Bucky cursed under his breath. He set a rough, demanding pace; smirking down at her as she moaned and writhed underneath him.</p>
<p>“Can’t…can’t get enough of you, babydoll,” he growled, voice deep and husky.</p>
<p>She couldn’t stifle her cries. If it weren’t for the advanced soundproofing Bucky had insisted on being installed in his room to spare the others from his (now occasional) nightmare-induced screams, she’d be worried the others would hear her.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” he nipped at her bottom lip, “takin’ daddy’s cock so well…”</p>
<p>She raked her nails down his flesh arm.</p>
<p>“You love my cock, baby?”</p>
<p>The sounds she was making were positively obscene, but she couldn’t help it. The angle of his thrusts was perfect. He was hitting her sweet spot each thrust, and the way he was grinding into her completely robbed her of her ability to speak.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl…takin’ what I give you…”</p>
<p>Bucky’s eyes were completely dark and kept darting from her swaying breasts to her face.</p>
<p>“My greedy girl…”</p>
<p>She came with a breathless cry, her body trembling as it hit her in waves.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>, baby,” he fucked her through it, “<em>fuck</em>…love feeling you cum…”</p>
<p>She panted for breath, exhausted but by no means spent.</p>
<p>“D-Daddy!”</p>
<p>His pace faltered and she felt a shiver run through him.</p>
<p>She needed him to cum inside of her.</p>
<p>“Daddy, please…please cum in me…please…”</p>
<p>Bucky fell forward. Her legs burned, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead, she hugged him.</p>
<p>“W-Wanna feel you…”</p>
<p>She slipped her hands up, raking her fingers through his wet hair and tugging sharply from the roots.</p>
<p>Bucky came with a grunt, his hips shaking against hers as he struggled to hold himself deep.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes,” she kissed his sweaty brow, “I-I feel you, Buck…feel you so deep…”</p>
<p>She felt marked, branded, and she unabashedly loved it.</p>
<p>Bucky had her heart. He had her body…every inch of her. When he came inside of her, spilling in pulses that always shook her, it was profound.</p>
<p>She’d never felt closer to another human being in her entire life. And always lingered into the afterglow of their lovemaking.</p>
<p>“Buck…”</p>
<p>She rubbed his back as he stretched out over her. He was spent, utterly exhausted, but still had the sense to know to prop himself up, lest he smother her.</p>
<p>“I love you so much,” she brushed back his hair and nuzzled his sweaty face, “you don’t even know…”</p>
<p>He licked his lips.</p>
<p>“I do…”</p>
<p>His voice was small, soft.</p>
<p>Vulnerable.</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“You don’t –</p>
<p>“I do,” he lifted his head from her chest, “I feel what you do…believe me…”</p>
<p>“I…really?”</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah…which…which is why I told Steve and Nat.”</p>
<p>It took her a second to process his words, but when she did, she looked at him with wide, confused eyes.</p>
<p>She knew that <em>someday </em>they’d tell their friends, but she didn’t think Bucky was ready.</p>
<p>“I told them about us…told them how much I love you…”</p>
<p>“Bucky, you didn’t have to –</p>
<p>“I did,” he grazed his metal fingertips along her jawline, “babydoll, I did. I love you so <em>fucking</em> much. I’m an idiot for thinking I should hide that…”</p>
<p>“But –</p>
<p>“I still don’t think I have any business being with someone as amazing as you,” he continued, “but…I guess I finally realized that was <em>my </em>fear talking. You’ve always seen me as being good enough…”</p>
<p>She cupped his face and her heart swelled with love for him as he gave her the sweetest, softest look.</p>
<p>“Of course you are, you dork,” she gave a watery laugh, “Bucky…you are the strongest, most amazing person I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p>He kissed her, and she couldn’t fathom being any happier than she was just then, when their lips met.</p>
<p>“What did they say?” she asked as their lips parted, “Steve and Nat?”</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and she prepared herself for the worst.</p>
<p>“Oh, just that they already knew,” he snorted.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I said.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit!”</p>
<p>“I’m not lyin’,” Bucky insisted, “apparently they all know…have for a while.”</p>
<p>“All of them?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…guess we weren’t as sneaky as we thought we were.”</p>
<p>They’d tried so hard!</p>
<p>“How? How did they figure it out?”</p>
<p>Granted she didn’t have the decades of training Bucky had, but she could more than hold her own.</p>
<p>Where had they gone wrong?</p>
<p>“Apparently you blush like mad whenever I’m around,” he brushed his nose against hers, “and Nat said I ‘eye-fuck’ you from across the room.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh…well I’ll be…</em>
</p>
<p>“And they’re…happy for us?”</p>
<p>“They’re thrilled,” he said, delighted, “I guess we’re pretty cute together.”</p>
<p> “Can’t argue with that,” she kissed his chin, “so…what does this mean for us?”</p>
<p>Dates? Handholding? PDA?</p>
<p>“It means you’re stayin’ the night and tomorrow morning I’m taking you out on a proper date.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>There would be no sneaking back to her bedroom in the small hours of the morning, no concealing her worry for him and stressing about the others finding out.</p>
<p>They could just…<em>be</em>.</p>
<p>“Bucky…love, that sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...and onward to E!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>